


No I do not care just what they'll have to say to me, 'cause I am not listening

by VILBURSOOT



Series: The SBIDND au [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aasimar Phil, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Family Dynamics, Gen, Genesei Wilbur, Half-Hogfolk Technoblade, Swearing, Tiefling Tommy, follow us we r so cool /hj, hes not doin great, no beta we die like men, obligatory since tommy is here, sbi find tommy in a town, this is an au we made on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VILBURSOOT/pseuds/VILBURSOOT
Summary: Somehow, on a painfully boring day, Phil, Techno and Wilbur end up taking in a potty-mouthed tiefling.“Fuck you, pig bitch!”It wasn’t Techno’s idea.Or,Phil, Wilbur and Techno find Tommy beat up and a sour conversation over dinner ends in them becoming family.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), THIS IS PLATONIC!!!!, irl shippers u suck
Series: The SBIDND au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008543
Comments: 5
Kudos: 367





	No I do not care just what they'll have to say to me, 'cause I am not listening

It had been a terribly normal day for the three men. They woke up in a new village - it was always a new village, they never stayed in one for more than a week - and went to the market. They’d split off, bought whatever they needed, Wilbur haggling with the halfling selling turnips until she unwillingly gave him a few silver discount. 

Phil noted that it was one of the worse off towns that they’d been at so far. They’d been travelling as a group for what had to have been a few months, maybe more, and he’d never seen anything quite like this. 

It was sloped on a hill, and it seemed the further down you went, the more people you passed that were living in poverty. And although the three had managed a space at an inn that wasn’t too wealthy nor too poor, they still ended up at the very base of the mountain.

He was only snapped out of his thoughts when Techno nudged him with his elbow, “What do you think?”

“About?” Phil noticed Wilbur rubbing his forehead with a exasperated smile on his face. He chose not to poke fun at his annoyance.

Wilbur put his hand back onto his hip, “The town, Phil. It’s, well you know...”

“It’s probably a corrupt monarchy, you know how those go,” Phil hummed, shifting his wings so the breeze ruffled his feathers. An easy silence fell between them, Wilbur hummed the melody of a song he’d been rehearsing every night. It was beginning to drive the other two mad.

A few shouts were heard down the dirt path, and Techno who had been leading the group picked up pace. It turned eerily quiet and Techno broke into a run, skidding to a stop just before the corner of the building that the yelling had been from.

A group of kids rounded the corner at the same time Techno arrived at it. They bumped into him, not bothering to mutter an apology before sprinting off down the road where he, Phil and Wilbur had just ran from.

“I hate children.” He hissed, turning the corner. He’d expected something to be behind the building, but hadn’t expected a bloodied up tiefling to be curled up in a ball.

Taking a few steps back, Techno pat Phil on the shoulder, “You can have this one, I’ll be over here, not looking after a kid.” Wilbur laughed a little, but Phil had already made his way over to the tiefling by the time he’d finished his sentence.

“He’s unconscious, I’ll heal him as much as I can but we either have to take him to a cleric or wait until he wakes up.”

Wilbur kicked a stone with his foot, “Well we’ll just take him to a cleric si-“

“We’re not taking him to a cleric.”

Both Wilbur and Phil looked over at him with a slightly bewildered expression, “He’s a tiefling, all those kids that did that to him were human. We haven’t passed a single non-human that wasn’t living on the streets. They won’t take him in, and they wouldn’t heal him either.”

Phil sighed, crouching back down and muttering under his breath. The visible wounds on the tiefling’s body healed up a fair amount.

“Guess we’ll be staying here another night,” he didn’t sound thrilled by the prospect but Phil was too caring to leave the kid. He picked the tiefling up, somehow managing to get him on his back.

* * *

The tiefling woke up late that afternoon. Wilbur was on watch duty when the boy sprung awake, pulling a measly dagger out of his back pocket and pointing it at the genesai.

“Don’t come any fuckin’ closer or I’ll stab you,” he barked, voice hoarse. (Wilbur later assumed it was because he’d been the one they’d heard yelling. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.) 

Putting his hands up defensively, Wilbur took a few steps back, “Woah kid, calm down. I’m not here to hurt you. Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?”

The tiefling stayed silent, though his eyes darted around the room. He seemed surprisingly alert, his tail flickered behind him, one of the only giveaways that the kid was nervous. He had a convincing poker face. 

A dagger was thrown, stabbing into the wall next to Wilbur’s head with near pinpoint accuracy. At nearly the same time the dagger hit the wall, the tiefling leapt off the bed and towards the open window. He hit the floor with a loud thud. Phil appeared at the doorframe, glancing between the two with a questioning head tilt.

The trance was broken when a weak, “My fuckin’ ribs,” was whimpered from the tiefling. Phil rubbed his temples, bending down and carefully picking him up, putting him back down on the bed.

“Listen, kid. I get you’re frightened and what not, since you’re in a house with two people you don’t know, but we seriously aren’t here to hurt you. I’m Wilbur, and that’s Phil,” he gestured toward himself and then over to Phil who was sat down at a chair beside the tiefling. A soft light emit itself from the palms of his hands, speaking the incantation quietly.

The boy huffed, looking from side to side again, “I’m Tommy, let me leave.”

“You’re not going anywhere until you’re healed and I think you’ll be fine on your own.” Phil tapped Tommy’s arm, and the boy reluctantly let the older man wrap bandages around the cuts.

“Who are you, my dad? Glad to see you’re doing well and good, but I’d rather you fuck off and let me be,” he snapped, pulling his arm away once Phil had secured the bandage around his arm. He attempted to move, but instantly curled in on himself after being painfully reminded that he had at-least one broken rib.

Wilbur snorted, leaving the room at the sound of the front door opening with Techno’s return.

* * *

It was late by the time dinner was cooked. It didn’t look good, more like pink and yellow mush than anything else, but it was edible nevertheless.

“So, kid. Why’d you get beat up so bad?” Techno asked, swishing his fork around his plate.

Wilbur held a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter from echoing around the room. Tommy’s face turned a darker shade of red, and for a split second Wilbur swore he saw flames lick up his arms. Phil kicked Techno’s shin, giving him The Glare.

“I didn’t fucking get beat up bad! I’d like to see you go against nine others, fucking pig bitch,” he yelled, dissolving into a bunch of incoherent mumbles that were undoubtedly curses. 

Phil laughed lightly, “You can’t win every fight, you’ve gotta own your losses so you can claim your victories, y’know?” Wilbur snorted at his ‘words of wisdom’, mockingly clasping his hands together and pretending to pray. Phil also kicked Wilbur’s shin, a faux yelp of pain coming from the man.

Techno looked Tommy up and down, passing his plate to him after Tommy finished his plate with remarkable speed.

“I don’t want your pig food, dipshit,”

“You don’t get fed otherwise, so eat it or I’ll be seeing you at the back of the uphill restaurants eating scraps. You’re not weak for needing food, dipshit.” He lifted the pitch of his voice at the end, mocking Tommy just a little. Phil and Wilbur laughed from beside him. 

Again, Tommy’s face turned a darker shade of red. The flames that had briefly appeared on his arms returned, for a reasonably longer time than last.

“Stop acting like you know my entire life story! I’ve known you for less than a day, don’t fuckin’ make assumptions on my lifestyle!” He yelled, this time aiming a fist at Techno’s face. He dodged and stood up, the tiefling mimicking him, “Can’t do shit anyway, what’re you gonna do, huh? Gonna oink in my face? Oink oink motherfu-”

Techno swept a leg behind Tommy’s, hitting behind his knees and causing him to momentarily lose balance. The tiefling rolled out of the way as Techno leant down to grab him, jumping into the air and air kicking Techno in the stomach. With practised ease, Techno seemingly unaffected, grabbed Tommy by a leg and dangled him upside down.

“Your defence is horrible, and you don’t look over your opponent enough,” he tapped against the light armour he wore under his coat, “Your tough kid image doesn’t hold up here, kid, so might as well drop it early on before it gets real old.” 

It wasn’t a threat of any kind, but Tommy wriggled around, smacking Techno hard in the face with his tail.

“Get fucked, pig bitch!” He grinned, and both Wilbur and Phil who had been watching intently broke into hysteric laughter. In hindsight, when Phil had brought it up many months later, it wasn’t even that funny of a joke. 

“What can I say, I’m a comedic genius,” Tommy exclaimed, flicking his hair dramatically.

“Whatever you say, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> YEAHHH!!!! WOOO!!! ARRF!!!! Also please go and check out the other works in this series !!! :D there's more tiefling tommy and co in some of the other works so i really recommended you check those out too!!


End file.
